Borracho
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Era la -ya ni quería contar- vez que los héroes lo derrotaban. Deprimido y frustrado Gabriel Agreste va a beber a un bar ante la mirada de su fiel secretaria para que no cometa locuras / Muy tarde, su jefe en estado de embriaguez no sabía ser discreto.


—Señor, le aconsejo...

—No te pago para que me aconsejes —refutó Gabriel molesto. Era la -ya ni quería contar- vez que los héroes lo derrotaban y esta vez no quería ahogarse en su trabajo para liberar su estrés sino que esta vez se iba ahogar en alcohol.

¡Que buen consejo! (Sarcasmo)

Beber algo, olvidarse por solo unos momentos que había fallado por enésima vez.

Un trago...

Dos tragos...

Nueve tragos...

Su secretaria no sabía cómo pararlo, se lo tomaba como agua y que el fuera una persona completamente deshidratada.

 **.** **.** **.**

—Debemos irnos —espetó la secretaria por doceava vez— Tiene que levantarse temprano, tiene una...

—¡No me importa! —espetó, ya teniendo el tono y la vista de un borracho— ¡Soy Hawk Moth! —y golpeó el vaso contra la mesa.

Esa exclamación, escandalizo a Nathalie intentando encontrar una excusa para las personas que seguro habían oído eso, algunos lo miraban fijo.

¡No! ¡Su jefe lo había gritado!

Pero, la verdad, es que no parecía importarle.

—Está borracho —igual comentó al cantinero— Lo que dijo sobre que es...

—La semana pasada un viejo dijo ser Ladybug —comentó— Estas cosas, suelen suceder.

Ella asintió y de inmediato se dispuso a llamar a Gorila para que se lo lleve. Gabriel no estaba siendo para nada discreto, ahora viendo mientras estaba con el celular en su oreja y efectuando la llamada, como él le estaba mostrando el camafeo al cantinero.

—Esa es mi esposa (Hip) ¿No es hermosa? —dijo, el trabajador no le estaba prestando ni siquiera atención mientras servía a otros clientes solo pronunciaba un "Aja" como si lo estuviera oyendo realmente.

Eso esperaba mientras oía a continuación lo siguiente "La voy a recuperar (Hip) solo necesito los dos Mira...

—¡Jefe! —Masculló, obligándole que se calle— ¡Mañana tiene una reunión! —volvió a objetar.

—Que importa eso (Hip) cuando soy el villano de Paris —arrastrando las palabras— y voy a obtener los (Hip) Miraculos —dijo— Más bien ¿Que estoy esperando? El mal no descansa— "Muajajajaja" rió malvadamente parándose— Nooroo ¡transform...!

Justo en ese momento, Nathalie le mete su corbata en la boca para que se calle. Como una eficiente secretaria.

—¿Que cree que está haciendo? —Cuestionó al sacarse la tela de su boca, mareado por tanto alcohol en la sangre, volvió a sentarse— ¡Esta despedida!

Estaba tambaleante que su costado de la mejilla reposa en la mesa mientras apunta temblorosamente a Nathalie.

—No puede hacerlo, mi contrato estipula que...

—¿Tienes una hermana gemela? —pregunta de la nada, apuntándola, a sus dos versiones que él veía.

En eso, llega Gorila y la secretaria no se hace esperar.

—Lléveselo.

Él acata la orden y lo tomó con sus fuertes brazos, cargándolo.

—¡Suéltame te akumatizare! Mariposas, mariposas, muchas mariposas vas a ver... —comenzando a aletear con sus brazos— Te hare que me traigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¡Todos! —apuntando a todas las personas que se encontraban en el bar.

Entretanto Gorila, lo llevaba como un costal de papas. La secretaria ya pensaba que esa, era una imagen que no iba a olvidar.

 **.** **.** **.**

—Está bien... déjalo ahí —repuso Nathalie mientras el guardaespaldas dejaba a Gabriel recostado en su cama para luego marcharse, quien se había dormido minutos luego de sentarse en el auto.

La secretaria tan ordenada, comenzó a taparlo y acomodarlo como si fuera un niño.

En eso, los ojos de Gabriel se abren y la toma de la nuca para acercarla a su rostro. A pesar de su edad, estar cerca de un hombre de esa manera inesperada, le puso incomoda, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Sus ojos bien abiertos, no sabiendo cual sería la próxima acción de su jefe. Él habló.

—Tú eres mi fiel secretaria... —la mano se separó, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de los de ella— ¿Me dejarías akumitazarte?

Nathalie alzó una ceja.

—Esa es una propuesta indecente.

—Te aumentare el sueldo.

—Usted sí que sabe cómo pedir las cosas —añadió— Lo pensare —en eso se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la puerta— Descanse —y salió por la puerta.

 **...**

Mañana Gabriel Agreste tendría una resaca, olvidándose lo que había dicho y hecho. Por suerte tenía a su eficiente secretaria que le contaría con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado, o mejor verlo en el video que alguien había grabado.

Evidentemente, nunca más se iba a emborrachar.


End file.
